


Not Honest

by belivaird_st



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Edith tells it like it is.





	Not Honest

Edith Crawley laid out a few dresses for Marigold, who was lying below her mother’s silk slippered feet on the floor, playing with a few wooden blocks, a toy rocking horse, and a cloth doll with bright yellow yarn hair. She gazed up at the middle child of Cora and Robert Crawley’s daughters. She listened to her ramblings,

“Would you wear frilly lace, or the one with the ribboned sash?” Edith asked her daughter, tapping her lips with a finger, staring at the two choices. As soon as she lifted one off the foot of her bed, she heard a rapid knock coming from the French doors. It was Lady Mary, stepping through, willingly.

“What’s the point of you knocking if you’re just going to come in anyway?” Edith scoffed. She laid the dress with the frilly lace back down on the bedspread, stiffening up at her sister’s presence.

“Just thought I come to check on you,” Mary sighed, giving Marigold a smile, who was holding out the toy rocking horse. 

“Which dress should I choose?” Edith asked, stepping aside to let Mary see the options. Mary took a couple of steps forward and stared at the clothes, disliking them both, equally.

“Well...?” Edith pressed on.

“I think they are both lovely materials,” Mary lied. She was a terrible liar. 

Edith scowled.

_“What?”_

“I don’t know which is worse—having your opinion and being lied to, or not bothering to hear it at all!”

“Edith,” Mary started.

“Just go.” 

Mary took a deep breath, deciding to leave the bedroom in complete silence. Marigold stared across the room while her mother picked up the dress with the ribboned sash.


End file.
